Elias Campbell
I'm fired up! ''- Elias' usual catchphrase ''Flaming Lion! Red Spy Ranger! - Elias' roll call Elias Campbell '''is the '''Red Spy Ranger of Power Rangers Spy Squadron, and is the leader of the Spy Rangers. He is a naturally gifted fighter, able to use swords well. His AnimaRoid partner is Lionel Liot. As the Red Ranger, his element is fire and his animal is the lion. His Spyonic powers are the abilities manipulate heat and fire, and the ability to generate force-fields. However, as a trade-off to these, Elias may overheat if he uses his powers too frequently or too long, and has to take time to relax and cool down. If he reaches critical point, his personality is overidden with an extremely irritable and volatile personality, and may end up having a fire-fueled rampage before either cooling down or passing out. Biography When Elias was born, he was naturally gifted with his father's fire controlling ability. However, as he was a newborn, his body would not be able to cope with this, and he would die shortly. To prevent this, he underwent surgery to have bionics implanted in his body to control the fire within. The bionics wouldn't last long, meaning he would need frequent surgery/tune-ups to his bionics. However, the second Enertron meteor hit the hospital shortly after that surgery. One of the Enertron meteor fragments merged with his bionics and Enerton-meteor-bonded-DNA, as that fragment's molecular structure would only bond to an organic object possessing a thought pattern similiar to how the molecules and energy within fire would act, and an inorganic object (the 1st Enertron meteor fragment) possessing an energy pattern similiar to fire. When Elias was 4 years old, he went too a zoo with his friends and the rest of his preschool class (his parents came along too), he was easily excited by the lions, gorillas, and the falcons. Later, with the rest of his class, he drew a picture of the animals (all colored red), and then with his friends, created pictures of his and his friends' favorite animals, 5 each combined with each other in a Megazord fashion and excitedly showed them to his dad (which was used as the basis for the zords). Around the time they were leaving, another Enertron meteor showed up near the zoo, though significantly small. This caused Elias' powers to spike in energy and his bionics to stop limiting them. Skullspitters attacked before they could leave, trying to kidnap/kill the animals, and collect the meteor. Elias, though small, was the one who excitedly stood up to them, using his powers to beat them back, followed by his friends. They managed to hold off until their powers short-circuited, giving the Skullspitters to chance to kill the child Rangers. The Rangers' favorite animals (the lion, gorilla, and Falcon, in Elias' case) showed up to rescue them before the opportunity. The animals were injured to the point of near-death, and as the meteor hit the ground, the children protected the animals from their death by laser. The energy collision caused the animals to be infused with a counterbalancing energy to the Rangers, and that respective Ranger's superpower. Elias was the one who attempted to get the animals to the hospital before they died, before the children's parents showed up to take them there, and suggested to the workers the use of bionic implants to allow them to live (which were just the leftover scrap pieces of the broken Rangerroids). To Be Added... Personality Elias is an intelligent teenager with a very creative and active imagination, and is usually the calm, level-headed, serious member of the team. He is easily excitable, and is never usually quick to anger; however, as a side effect of his ability to manipulate heat, he is prone to overheating, and must vent his pent-up anger frequently to avoid an irrational, anger-fueled rampage around the city (similiar to the weak point of Blue Buster, Ryuuji Iwasaki). He also knows a lot about Power Rangers and Super Sentai, more than anyone else knows, though he keeps this a secret, as he doesn't want to be ridiculed for it. It usually shows during missions to find a Legendary Sentai's/ Power Ranger team's Full Power. He can quite shy and quiet at most points, usually in deep thought. He is also very talkative and humorous, his ability to put a smile on someone's face spreads like wildfire. He is a naturally gifted swordsman and an Alto Saxophone player. Flaming Lion, Red Spy Ranger - Gokai Changes= - Armored Mighty Morphin' Red= *Armed TyrannoRanger (Episode 50) **Dragon Shield **Power Sword **Dragon Dagger **Blade Blaster }} - Aquitar Red= *NinjaRed (Episode 32, 44, 46, Super Hero Taisen) **Aquitar Saber - Zeo Ranger V - Red= *OhRed (Episode 22, 31, 51) **Weapons ***King Blaster ***Star Riser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - Red Turbo= *Red Racer (Episode 14, 51) **Weapons ***Fender Sword **Attacks ***Driving Slash ***Gokai Kurumagic Attack - Space Red= *MegaRed (Episode 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Drill Saber ****Drill Sniper Custom ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 1 - Galaxy Red= *GingaRed (Episode 11, 13, 20, 51) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword **Attacks ***Mane of Fire ***Flame Flash - Lightspeed Rescue Red= *GoRed (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash - Time Force Red= *TimeRed (Episode 24, 39, 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Three ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender - Quantum Ranger= *TimeFire (Episode 17) **DV Defender - GaoRed= *GaoRed (Episode 7, 8, 9, 33, 45) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed (Episode 2, 12, 24) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Dry Gun **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Air Gallop ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance - AbaRed= - AbaRed Abare Mode= *AbaRed Abare Mode (Episode 29) }} - DekaRed= *DekaRed (Episode 2, 4, 5, 35) **D-Magnum ***Hybrid Magnum - MagiRed= *MagiRed (Episode 1, 3, 49, Super Hero Taisen) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Sword **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Magi Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Magi Magi Magika ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Red Fire ***Red Fire Phoenix - Wolzard Fire= *Wolzard Fire (Episode 37) **Weapons ***WolSabre & Jagun Shield **Attacks ***Blazing Shoot - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red (Episode 12, 21, 51) **Weapons ***Bouken Javelin **Attacks ***Red Zone Crash - GekiRed= *GekiRed (Episode 4, 7, 32, 33, 42, Super Hero Taisen) **Weapons ***GekiNunchaku **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Gun-Gun Bullet ***Fierce Ki Infusion - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger/40, Stageshow, 199 Heroes Movie, Episode 19, 36) **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Road Saber ***Kankan Mantan Gun **Attacks ***Saber Straight ***Kankan Kong Express - Shinken Red= - Hyper Shinken Red= *Hyper Shinken Red (Episode 51) **Kyoryumaru }} - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red (Episode 22, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51) **Skick Sword }} - Other Colors= - Megaforce Blue= *Gosei Blue (Episode 45) *Shark Bowgun *Mega Blaster }} }} - Gokai Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Insarn's gun fused Marvelous and Gai, their powers became fused together, and so, when Gai used his key with Marvelous's Mobilate, the hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Silver was made. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' - Legendary Sentai Mode= - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace (Episode 6, 10, 32, Super Hero Taisen) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35, 44, Super Hero Taisen) **Command Bat ***Spear **Penta Force - DenziRed= *DenziRed (Episode 8, Super Hero Taisen, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Denzi Stick **Denzi Punch - VulEagle= *VulEagle (Episode 7, 46, 49, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Vulcan Stick ****Katana **Attacks ***Hiba Return - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed (Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaRed= *DynaRed (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Red1= *Red1 (Episode 28, Super Hero Taisen) **Weapons ***Bio Sword ****Fire Sword **Attacks ***Bio Team Kick ***Bio Electron Charge - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon (StageShow, Episode 32, 35) **Dragon Attack - Red Flash= *Red Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Holy Sword - Red Mask= *Red Mask (Episode 28, 32) **God Hand **Life Aura - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon (Episode 25, 30) **Weapons ***Falcon Saber **Attacks ***Falcon Break - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FiveRed= *FiveRed (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 42) **Weapons ***V Sword ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***V Sword Attack ***Brother Attack - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk (Episode 9, The Flying Ghost Ship, 28, 51) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger (Episode 12, 22, 33) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Double Dragon Swords ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Shoot - Red Buster= - Kyoryu Red= - ToQ 1Gou= is ToQ 1gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Red ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha - Transfer Changes= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episode 1, 6, 10 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episode 1, 5, 12 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when Elias swaps his ToQ Ressha with Trent's (or whoever is Green at the time) Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Transformation Brace ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax *Green Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episode 1, 5, 14 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *Transformation Brace ToQ Changer|ToQ Changer]] *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw *Pink Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Hand-Off, Episode 1-4 }} }} }} }} }} Category:Human Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Spy Squadron Category:Red Ranger Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Leader Category:Rangers Category:Heroes